Recently, Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has gradually become the most widely utilized flat panel display element due to the advantages of high resolution, low power consumption, being compact and portable. With some properties of the liquid crystal material, the liquid crystal display inevitably has some issues that the other displays do not have. For instance, the chroma point offset issue due to dark state light leakage cause by the liquid crystal twist angle, or the kinetic blur and double image issues due to the liquid crystal response time can be illustrated. For improving these issues, the image data or the video data needs to be adjusted. The prior art is to store some Look-up Table (LUT) in the liquid crystal display. The image data or the video data is adjusted according to the Look-up Table. However, the Look-up Table contains a large amount of data, which requires occupying more internal storage resource and is not beneficial for optimization of the liquid crystal display.